Why can't we?
by Eleix Moone
Summary: The sequel to Why Can't I? Everyone has graduated from Hogwarts, and Ron is still in Azkaban. What happens when everything doesn't turn out as happy as planned?
1. That's what yout think

**A/n: I'M BAAAaCCCCCKKKKK! I have NO IDEA what to name this fan-fiction, so for now, it will just be "The Sequel to 'Why can't I?'" So, if anyone has an idea for a title, or has something they want to happen in this story, leave me a review, message me, or email me at munkiegirl2000(at)aol(dot)com.**

**Chapter One:**

A few months had passed since Blaise's funeral, and it was time for graduation. Ginny, since she was in McGonnagall's good graces, was allowed to graduate early.

Hermione and Ginny were in the heads common room. Neither could believe that they were graduating. "I can't believe that, after today, we won't be Hogwarts students anymore!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know! I'm glad I'm graduating at the same time as you and Draco, it will be so much easier with the baby and such." Ginny got a sad look on her face as she mentioned her baby. Not that she wasn't excited about the baby, she was ecstatic about it, she just missed Blaise. "Blaise would have graduated today, too," Ginny said quietly, her eyes misting. She shook the thought of him from her head. "So, have you and Draco found a place for us all to live yet?"

Hermione laughed. "No, not yet. We were planning on just staying at the Burrow until we find a place, then us three could all look together. We want to make sure that you and the little one will be happy, too," she said, patting Ginny's expanding tummy. "So, any idea what you're having yet?"

Ginny smiled slightly. "Well, Pompfrey says that it's too early to tell, but I think that it's going to be a baby boy." Ginny looked at her stomach. "Gods, I'm already sick of being pregnant, and I'm only two months along!"

"It can't be that bad, I can't wait until I have kids of my own," Hermione sighed.

"If you tell Draco that, you'll be having a baby right after you guys get married!" Ginny teased Hermione. "Since you guys are getting married in a few weeks, you should start trying right away!" Ginny was giggling.

Hermione laughed as well. "Imagine, a baby with curly platinum blond hair! I pity Draco and my kids."

"What about our kids?" Draco asked, sneaking up being Hermione. "I didn't know that we had any kids."

Ginny burst out laughing. Draco gave her a weird look. "Sorry, the little one makes me laugh a lot more," Ginny managed to say.

"Okay... So, are both of you ready for graduation?" Draco asked his fiancé and Ginny. Still standing behind Hermione, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek lightly. "We need to get going, we don't want to miss out on graduation.

Hermione stood up as Draco went to pull Ginny out of her chair. "Pregnant women and cushy chairs _don't _mix!" Ginny huffed. Hermione and Draco just laughed.

The group began to walk down to where the ceremony would take place. Harry, who had been waiting outside the dorm, met up with them. "Hey, you guys," he said. "Hey, 'Mione, we have a few minutes before we have to be at the ceremony, can I talk to you about something? In private?"

She looked at Draco and Ginny. "I'll see you two in a few minutes, okay?" Draco nodded, and led Ginny to the ceremony, conversing with her about house plans.

Harry waited for them to get out of earshot before saying, "Hermione, I have a problem."

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I-I think I might like Ginny," Harry admitted. "Truthfully, I don't think I ever got over her. Do you think it's too soon after Blaise's death for me to tell her how I feel?"

Hermione paused before answering. "Well..." she bit her lip, not entirely sure what to say. "I don't really know. I think you should wait a little bit to tell her. Wait at least until we are all back at the Burrow."

"Okay. It is going to be weird not having Ron with us this summer, don't you think?" Harry said, his eyes getting a far off look to them as he thought about his best friend.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "I'm still in shock of all that Ron did. He did everything with us growing up, he had so much ahead of him! Why in the world did he have to kill Blaise?" Tears had begun to form in Hermione's eyes.

"I wish I could answer that... maybe that would take some of Ginny's sorrow," Harry answered quietly. He put his arm around Hermione in a brotherly fashion. "Come on, Draco and Ginny will wonder what's taken us so long."

"So what made you rediscover your feelings for Ginny?" Hermione asked as they walked.  
"I'm not entirely sure, I think they were just there all along," Harry said. "I just chose to ignore those feelings because Ginny was so happy with Blaise. Her happiness is all I want."

Harry and Hermione talked the rest of the way to the ceremony, catching up on each other's lives. They arrived just as everyone was lining up. Hermione walked over to her spot on stage next to Draco.

"Are you ready to make our speeches?" Draco asked her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Of course. What about you?" Hermione put her head on Draco's shoulder. She looked down at the ring on her left ring finger. The rubies and emeralds on her engagement ring sparkled as the sunlight reflected off of them.

"Of course," Draco answered. He held Hermione closer. They both looked up as McGonnagall **(since Dumbledore is dead)** began to speak.

"Greetings, everyone! Today, we are here for our graduating class! Who would have expected the last seven years with these students to go by so quickly? They have learned so much during there time here at Hogwarts! Students, each and every one of you has a bright future ahead of you. I would like to present our head boy and girl, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. Each would like to make a speech addressing their thoughts on their graduations. Mr. Malfoy, if you wouldn't mind going first?"

Draco nodded, then stepped to the forward of the stage. "Hello, fellow classmates and their families. I can't believe that today is my last day ever as a Hogwarts student! We have all learned so much here, all of which will help us as we step into the real world. Everyone of you has different talents, and everyone of you will succeed in whatever career path you choose." Draco's speech continued on for a few moments longer. By the end of it, the majority of the girls, Hermione and Ginny included, had tears in their eyes.

Hermione made her speech. "Draco and I will now read of the names of the graduates." She and Draco alternated on and off with names. "Brown, Lavender."

"Bickle, Landon."

"Catalamdingdong, Marsha."

"Finnagin, Seamus."

The list went on and on. Hermione smiled as she read the last few names. "Potter, Harry. Thomas, Dean. Weasley, Ginerva."

Professor McGonnagall stepped back up the the front of the stage as the names ended. "Thank you everyone for coming here today. Everyone here will surely miss what all of these students have added to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A month later, two weeks after Draco and Hermione's wedding:**

"My babies are all grown up!" Molly sobbed one afternoon. Arther put his arm lovingly around his wife.

Ginny smiled. "Don't worry, Mum, sometime this little one-" she pointed to her tummy- "will be growing, and you can spoil him."

Molly brightened immediately. "That sounds perfect!" She put her face close to where the baby was. "You will be spoiled by your Grandmama, yes you will!"

"Mum, he's not born yet, I doubt he can hear you," Ginny laughed.

"Yes, he can!" Molly debated.

Ginny, smart enough not to continue the debate with her mother, decided she was hungry. "Mum, when will dinner be ready? The baby and I are _starved!_" She said.

"Soon enough," was the answer. "Draco and Hermione, weren't you two and Gin planning on looking at homes after dinner?"

"Yep," Hermione answered. "Hey, Harry, do you want to come with us?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged. "That'll be fun."

"Okay, foods ready!" Molly said, placing plate after plate on the table in front of everyone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay, so what kind of house do we want?" Draco asked Hermione and Ginny.

"Well, I think it will need lots of room, so our kids will have plenty of room, plus, Ginny, your baby will want plenty of room, too. I guess a large-ish home?" Hermione suggested.

"It needs to have trees, and a pretty yard," Ginny added.

"I have the perfect idea then. Would you guys rather floo, or apparate there?" Draco asked. Harry just watched, his attention fully on Ginny.

"I don't think I should apparate to much in my condition, so how about we floo there?" Ginny said.

"Okay," Draco got out his floo powder. **(A/n: thats a fun phrase! Floo powder. hehehe). **"Just say Miana's Way, but keep your eyes closed. Harry, you can leave your eyes open if you want, but I want the house to be a surprise for the girls." Harry nodded, and both Hermione and Ginny closed their eyes tightly.

"Miana's Way!" They each cried out as their turn to floo came. Hermione stepped out of the fire place, Ginny right behind her. "Draco, can we open our eyes yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. Harry, can you take Ginny's hand? I want to lead them outside first," Draco said. Harry took Ginny's hand as Draco took Hermione's. "Okay, you can look now."

The girls opened their eyes. "Wow..." Hermione sighed in awe. "This house is amazing, Draco!" She threw her arms around her husband, kissing him. The house was an off white two-story house, complete with a wrap-around porch, plenty of trees and wildflowers, and a tiny pond on the corner. "What do you think, Ginny?"

"I love it!" Ginny looked around the yard. "Look at how pretty it is out here, Hermione! This will be perfect to raise children!"

"The inside is even better," Draco informed the squealing girls. "There is six bedrooms. One for me and Hermione, one for Ginny, one for the baby, and one for our ba- I mean, more for when 'Mione and I have kids," Draco said, hoping no one caught his slip-up. Fortunately for him, the only person who noticed was Hermione. "Would you guys like to see the inside?"

The other three people nodded. Draco gave them a quick tour. "Ginny and Harry, will you two be fine by yourselves for a moment? I need to show Hermione one other room before we go back to the Burrow."

When Ginny and Harry nodded, Draco took his wife's hand, and led her down the hall. "Close your eyes," he whispered into her ear. He guided her into a yellow room. "Okay, open them now."

Tears came to Hermione's eyes as soon as she opened them. "Is this for...?"

"Yep," Draco said, putting his hand on Hermione's stomach.

Hermione smiled. "I think we should tell everyone tonight, don't you agree?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me," Draco answered, sweetly kissing her. "After we move everything in, we'll set up this room more."

"Okay. I'm ready to go, if you are. I can't wait to tell everyone!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Me either."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dinner was amazing, Mrs. Weasley," Draco complimented Molly.

"Why, thank you dear!"

Molly and Arther decided to through a bit of a summer gathering, so everyone's family was there. All of the Weasleys (except for Ron), Draco's parents, and the Grangers had all just finished the meal that Molly had made. Hermione smiled at Draco as they both stood up. "Everyone?" Draco started. "Hermione and I have an announcement to make." Everyone got quiet.

"We're pregnant!" Hermione shouted out, her voice gleeful.

Ginny squealed. "We're going to be mothers together! When are you due? When did you find out? Do you have any idea what you're having?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, since it is currently July, the baby is due in... April? We just found out, so we have no idea what we're having."

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Jane Granger cried out, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Me, too!" Narcissa said. Both she and Jane went in to hug the couple at the same time, forming a tangled group hug.

"Congrats, you guys!" Harry said, clapping Draco on the back.

Ginny was still squealing. "Is your nursery what Draco was showing you earlier at the house?" She hugged Hermione, her tummy hitting Hermione's.

Hermione laughed. "Yep, it is right by Draco and my bedroom. Gin, you know what we need to do now?" She cast a sly grin at Draco. "I say we need to borrow Draco's money and get our maternity clothes sometime soon."

Draco smiled. "How much will you need?"

It was a perfect day. The house was bought, and Ginny and Hermione were ecstatic that they were going to be mothers. Well, perfect for the most part, until George came running in. "Mum! Dad! We have a problem! Ron's here!"

"Honey, Ron is in Azkaban! He won't be out any time soon!" Molly reassured her son.

"That's what you think," came a voice from the dark. Everyone gasped as they saw who it was.

**A/n: so... that was Chapter one! I need opinions. I also need:**

**A TITLE**

**BOY NAMES**

**GIRL NAMES**

**(For the names) middle name as well please, if possible )**

**-Kristan )**


	2. Who is out?

**Hola, readers! How is everyone today? I am okay. I hate MAP testing! 'Tis annoying.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. Oh, how I wish I did. Now, I will just go an review my plan to steal it from J.K. Rowling... muahahahaha**

_**Title! Yay! Thanks to Coutney777 for the title!**_

**Last time:**

"Honey, Ron is in Azkaban! He won't be out any time soon!" Molly reassured her son.

"That's what you think," came a voice from the dark. Everyone gasped as they saw who it was.

**This time:**

Hermione paled. "R-Ron?" she sputtered. "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione, dear, did you forget? I'm Ronald Weasley, I can do whatever I want," Ron responded airily.

"Get out of here, Weasel, you aren't welcome here!" Draco spat. Hermione sank into a chair, her shoulders trembling. Draco put his arm around her. _Damn Weasel, scaring my wife! _he thought.

"Ah, but it is my house." Ron walked over to his parents. "Mother, Father, you are well I trust?"

Molly sank to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Arther glared at his son. "Draco's right, you aren't welcome here! Now GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" he bellowed.

Everyone was taken aback. They had never heard Arther yell at anyone, especially one of his sons. Fred and George walked behind him, and grabbed onto his arms. Draco grabbed Ron's wand out of his hand, and thrust it at his father, who snapped it in half. "I'm not going anywhere," Ron said, his teeth clenched.

Lucius walked over to him, his wand out. He pointed it at his neck. "You're useless without your wand. You _will _get out of this house right now. I was a deatheater, you know. I've killed before, I have no problem killing again. Fred, George," he nodded to the twins, "take Mr. Weasley away from the grounds." The twins dragged him out.

Draco cast a shield charm around the house, as well as cutting off the Floo network and putting a charm up so no one could apparate into or out of the house. He looked down to the trembling women next to him. He nodded to Harry, and both wrapped the girls in their arms. "Are you okay, Hermione?" Draco asked his wife, holding her close.

"I'm fine, just a bit frightened, that's all," she said.

"What about you, Ginny? Are you okay?" Harry asked. He was holding Ginny very close, subconsciously refusing to let go of her. Ginny nodded. Hermione looked over to Ginny, and grasped her hand, squeezing it briefly.

"Hey, Draco?"

"Yea?" Draco looked down at Hermione. He began to stroke her hair as she leaned against him.

"Could you maybe go to out house tonight, and cast some shield charms and such there?" Hermione asked. "Mom, Dad, you guys could go too if you wanted to, then you would be able to see the new house."

"Okay, I'll go right now. Jane, Steve, are you coming, too?" Draco acknowledged the Grangers. They nodded. "Okay, we will have to walk past the apparation point." Draco kissed Hermione again, and the trio walked out of the house.

"Hey, 'Mione, lets go up into our room. We can have more girl talk," Ginny laughed. "Besides, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Both of the girls walked went upstairs. They sat down on their beds, trying their best to get comfortable, an effort for the two pregnant women. Hermione looked at Ginny. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Ginny avoided Hermione's eyes. "I-I think I might fancy Harry. Is that bad, fancying someone so soon after Blaise's death?" Ginny's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"No, it's fine," Hermione said, shaking her head. "It's not only going to be you in a few months, it will be you and a baby. Well, and Draco, our baby, and me, buy, you know what I mean. You should have a man that loves you and the baby."

"Hermione, I miss Blaise so much! He should be here to father his baby!" Ginny was nearing her breaking point, her voice shaking, her face wet. "We planned this baby! We decided early in the relationship that we wanted to have a baby together, and we were finally ready! We were engaged, we had our entire future together planned out!"

Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny, who was now sobbing. "Shhhh, Ginny, I know, I know," Hermione said. Then she turned green. "Ginny, I'll be right back. The baby is making me nauseous..."

Ginny laughed through her tears. "Honey, it will only get worse," she said as Hermione sprinted out of the room. Ginny lay back against her pillows, her hands on her stomach. "I can't wait until you're here," she told her baby. "I'm going to be your mommy! I promise I will never hurt you." She stayed on her bed for a while, just day dreaming. She looked up as she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said, walking in. "Can I talk to you for a minute about something?"

She sat up, and patted the space on the bed next to her. Harry sat down next to her. He could tell she was tired. "Gin, if you're tired, I don't mind you leaning on me," he told her. Ginny smiled at him, and put her head on his shoulder. He instinctively put his arm around her. "Look, Ginny, I kind of... fancy you. if you don't want a boyfriend right now, that's fine." He was proud that he managed to get over his nerves, and sound semi-confident.

"Really?" Ginny asked. "I never saw any hints or anything that you fancied me, you acted the same way around me as you always have..."

"Yea..." Harry said. "I... couldn't really show it. You were so happy with your life, then, at the end of last year... you needed a brother more than a boyfriend. I don't know, I just... I don't know. I just want you to be happy."

"Harry, is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" Ginny laughed. Harry blushed, not sure where Ginny was going with her question. "Because if it is, I accept. I would love to be your girlfriend. If this relationship gets really serious, you'll be fine with raising Blaise's child?"

"Of course," Harry sighed. He hugged his new girlfriend. "I would be honored to raise the baby with you."

Hermione, who had, heard the whole conversation, came into the room, a smile on her face. "Harry, took you long enough to tell her that you fancy her!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, Draco, are you excited about being a father?" Steve asked his son-in-law while they were walking.

"Of course. When 'Mione was in that coma earlier this yearr, on the day when Ginny and Blaise told us that they were expecting, I told 'Mione that I wanted her to be the mother of my children. I'm glad that it's actually going to happen. I cannot wait until the baby is born, I want him or her to have the childhood that I never had."

Jane gasped as the house came into view. "Wow, Draco, this house is amazing! Can-can we see in the inside? After you do the charms, of course."

Draco chuckled. "Certainly. I think Hermione would kill me if I didn't show you guys the inside of the house. She can be pretty moody."

"Son, multiply that by ten, and you'll see how moody 'Mione will be near the end of her pregnancy," Steve said, laughing. Draco paled slightly, he was slightly afraid of an even moodier Hermione. Jane noticed this, and joined in her husband's laugher.

"Do you and Hermione want a boy or a girl?"

Draco pondered the question. "We just want the baby to be healthy. I want a little girl, though, she's be daddy's little princess." A smile spread across Draco's face as he thought about all the different things he'd buy his daughter. "We're probably going to have more kids, though, so having a boy this time would be fine, too." Draco was still smiling. _I can't wait until this baby is here! _he thought. _Hermione will be the best mom in the world. _

"Draco, I can't tell you how happy we are that you and our 'Mione are married. We know that you haven't always been the best for her, but she really really loves you," Jane said. They had finished with the charms, and Draco was taking Hermione's parents into the nursery. "Oh! Is this the baby's room? Its adorable!"

"Would you guys happen to have any of Hermione's things from when she was a baby?" Draco asked. "She hasn't said anything, but I think she would love it if the baby had some of her old things."

"I'm pretty sure we do. At least, I know we have some of her baby clothes. If you have a daughter, she will have plenty of clothes," Steve said, tapping his head. "Janie, do we have anything else?" (**A/n: Ever heard the song **_**Janie's got a gun **_**? By Aerosmith? Now it stuck in my head!) **

"I think we have her crib, somewhere."

Draco nodded. "That's good. If you can find it within the next few months, tell me, okay? We're finished here, if you guys are done looking at the house, we can head back to the Burrow."

"Okay," the Grangers said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione went downstairs, leaving Harry and Ginny to talk more. She was glad that they were finally together. She sat down at the table, daydreaming, until her train of thought was broken. "Hermione?" Narcissa's voice asked. Hermione looked up at her mother-in-law. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit nauseous, truthfully," Hermione admitted.

"How about a cup of tea? That always helped me when I was pregnant with Draco," Narcissa offered. She walked over to cupboard, and pulled out some tea leaves. Hermione nodded. "So, are you excited?"

"Are you kidding?" Hermione asked. "I'm ecstatic! I can't wait to be a mother! I just hope I'm a good mother to my baby."

"Of course you'll be a good mother," Narcissa assured her. "And I'm sure Draco will be a good father, also. You know, if Draco would have admitted his feelings for you earlier, you probably would have already had a baby or two."

Hermione laughed. "I don't think Draco would have wanted me to have a baby during school. That would be... odd. It would take too much away from both of our studies. Although, even though I was top witch, I'm planning on just staying home with the baby. I don't really want to work; I'd rather see my kids grow up."

"I was a stay-at-home mom. I loved every minute of it," Narcissa said, remembering. The teapot began to whistle. "Hermione, I think I'll take my tea outside. Would you care to join me?"

"I'd love to, Narcissa." Hermione smiled at her mother-in-law. She put her hand on her stomach, still amazed that she and Draco had created a child together. She and Narcissa got themselves settled on the porch. "Hey, Narcissa?"

"Yes, dear?"

"When the baby is born, I'm planning on having my mum stay a few days with me. Would you like to stay, too?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa's face lit up. "I would love to! Your mum and I could switch on and off with taking care of you, the baby, the cooking, and the cleaning!" she said. "Oh! I still have some of the things that we bought for Draco when he was a baby, do you want those? With those and what you get from your parents, the baby will be well-off before it is even born!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**A/n: okay, that was Chapter Two! What is everyone's opinion? Good? Bad? Okay? Well, review and tell me! I will try to update again soon, but it I have misplaced my plot bunny... His name is Trevor. What is it with Trevor's (like Neville's toad) mysteriously being misplaced?**_


	3. I DO NOT HAVE A LITHP!

_**Reviewers from last chapter, thanks for your reviews ) I don't have much to say at this point in time, so... onto the story!**_

_**Last time:**_

"When the baby is born, I'm planning on having my mum stay a few days with me. Would you like to stay, too?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa's face lit up. "I would love to! Your mum and I could switch on and off with taking care of you, the baby, the cooking, and the cleaning!" she said. "Oh! I still have some of the things that we bought for Draco when he was a baby, do you want those? With those and what you get from your parents, the baby will be well-off before it is even born!"

_**This time:**_

Hermione and Draco were sitting on their bed at the Burrow. Draco had his arm around Hermione, and she had her head on his chest. Neither were talking; they were thinking about their baby, Ginny's baby, and Ron being out of Azkaban. "Hey, 'Mione?" Draco said. Hermione looked up at her husband. "Tomorrow Potter and I are going to move all of our things to the house, as well as some of my things from the Manor. Do you and Ginny want to go to Diagon Alley and get some shopping done?"

"I like that idea. It will save me a lot of time if I go ahead and buy maternity clothes now, since I'm only four weeks along, instead of when I don't fit into anything. And, Draco? If I get really moody, or say something I regret ever during this pregnancy, just... ignore it, okay?

Draco started laughing. "Sure, Hermione." He looked at the clock that was sitting next to their beds. "Lets get some sleep, you want to be alert for shopping," he teased. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione woke up to an empty bed. She panicked at first, then remembered that Draco and Harry were going to move everything into the new house that day. _They're probably doing that now,_ she thought. She looked over onto her bedside, and saw a note sitting on the table next to the bed, as well as Draco's credit card.

_'Mione,_

_In case you've forgotten, Potter and I are moving our stuff into Miana's Way. Your parents owled me earlier this morning, they have some things for me to gets as well as some things from Narcissa. I've left you my credit card. Have fun shopping with Ginny! (insert smilie face here) _

_Love you,_

_Draco _

Hermione smiled at the letter before going to see if Ginny was awake. Upon seeing she wasn't, Hermione devised a plan to wake up her snoozing friend. She contemplated her plan for a few moment before carrying them out. She walked away from the room, only to run back in a moment later, jumping on Ginny and yelling, "WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!"

"Hermione!" Ginny grumbled. "It's too early to be up!"

"But...but... shopping!" Hermione argued.

Ginny perked up. "Shopping, you say?"

Hermione laughed. "Draco left us his credit card. Lets go and get maternity clothes!"

"'Mione, you aren't even showing yet!"

"So?" Hermione questioned. "You are! I will be soon enough, so I should get clothes while I still fit into my old ones!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Always planning ahead..." Hermione nodded. Ginny sat up. "Say, do you want to just grab breakfast while we're out?"

"Sure," Hermione said. "Wait... how are we going to get there? We can't apparate in our conditions; is flooing safe?"

"I think it is..." Ginny answered, thinking. "Mum used it when she was pregnant with us, so it must be fine." The girls walked downstairs, grabbing the floo powder from the kitchen. "Diagon Alley!" Hermione said as she stepped into the fireplace. A few moments later, both her and Ginny were standing in Diagon Alley.

"So, where to first?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked at her, then at various shops in the alley, then back at Hermione, back to a tiny restaurant. . "How about there?" Hermione and Ginny walked inside. They had quick meals, then continued on there shopping spree.

As they entered a store called "Madame De Lonia's". No sooner had they walked in, they heard their names being called. "Ginny! Hermione!" came a voice. The voice was getting stronger as it came close. 'How are you guys? I haven't seen you since school let out! And, Ginny, you're glowing! I'm guessing being pregnant is treating you fine?" The voice was from none other than...

"Hi, Luna! I'm already sick of being pregnant," Ginny laughed. "Why are you in this store? It's a maternity store." A look of realization spread across Ginny's face. "Oh! When are you due?"

Luna giggled. "End of March." (Luna and Neville started dating soon after Christmas, and got married right before Hermione and Draco did.)

Ginny nodded. "'Mione is due in the middle of April." Luna looked at Hermione.

"Congratulations!" Luna threw her arms around Hermione. "We'll have ti get our kids together after they are born!"

"Okay," Hermione laughed. "Me and Gin were going to try on maternity clothes, care to join us?"

"Sure!" The three girls set off in all directions of the store, helping each other with clothing choices.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**"**_Master, someone new wants to join us!"

"Exxxxcelent," a voice from the dark hissed. Somewhere close, a snake hissed. "Whhhhhhho is itttttt?"

Wormtail snickered. "One of the Golden Trio. The Weasel boy."

"It's WEASLEY," Ron huffed.

"Like it mattertttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhh" Voldemort said. "Tttttthhho, you've chotttttttthhhhen to join me?" Ron nodded. "Very well. Give me your arm. Wormtail, get me the brander." **(A/n: okay, I don't know how Voldy gives his Deatheaters the mark, so I decided he will brand them.) **

"Yes, Mastor, anything for you, master," Wormtail responded, bowing low. Ron rolled his eyes. Wormtail ran over to a fire, and pulled out the brander. He gave it to Voldemort, who took Ron's arm. He thrust the burning metal into Ron's left forearm. Ron didn't move; he just absorbed the pain from the mark.

"Welcome to the circle, Weattttttttttttttthhhhhhhhley," Voldemort exclaimed, looking his newest member over. Ron looked at his mark. It was red from his blood.

"My name is WEASLEY!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thatth what I thaid: Weathly!" Voldemort shouted.

"My master has a lisp..." Wormtail muttered.

"I DO NOT HAVE A LITHP!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Rawr. This chapter sucked. Sorry for the shortness, I'm kind of out of ideas. Anyone have suggestions? please? anyways, r&r with your opinions!**

**-Kristan**

**P.S. This chapter probably sucked because I'm currently in the middle of M.A.P. testing . So blame the test, not me!**


	4. Butterfly Kisses

_**A/n: I still have very little ideas, but a song I'm listening to right now is giving my inspiration. Which is why it's in the chapter. Has any of you heard the song? It's called "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. It is an AMAZING song, but it is sad. Hope everyone likes this chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: No, I own nothing. I'm too poor to own anything. Which is exactly why I am sitting on my bed with my laptop. Lol. Okay, I own Healer Marsupa. And, I own my PLOT LLAMA! **_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Kat.1600**_

_**Wildandcrazy505**_

_**Coutney777**_

_**Ch. 4: Butterfly Kisses**_

"Hurry up, Draco, we don't want to be late!" Hermione called up the steps to her husband. "The appointment is in five minutes!"

"Coming, hon," Draco answered, his voice getting louder as he came downstairs.

"Took you long enough," Hermione said, smirking. Draco smiled at her.

"Come on, you're the one complaining about being late," he said, his voice taking the same teasing tone as Hermione's did.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How are you feeling today, Mrs. Malfoy?" the healer asked as Hermione and Draco walked into St. Mungo's maternity ward.

Hermione smiled. "I feel wonderful, now that I don't get morning sickness anymore. Thank goodness the first trimester is over!" She liked Healer Marsupa a lot.

Draco thought back to how miserable his wife was during the first few months. _I wish I could have gone through the nausea and such for her..._ Draco thought.The healer spoke again. "Would you two like to know the sex?" The couple nodded excitedly. "Okay. Hermione, come over here please so I can find out." When Hermione walked over, Healer Marsupa placed her hand on Hermione's lower abdomen. Hermione flinched. "Did that hurt, dear?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Your hands are just really cold."

The healer laughed before performing a warming spell on her hands. "Sorry about that. Okay, your pregnancy seems to be moving along smoothly. And now, to find out what you're having. Lay down, please." Hermione did as she was told. Once again, Healer Marsupa put her hands on Hermione's abdomen. She smiled. "Alright, you are having a baby boy..." Healer Marsupa started.

"Did you hear that, Draco? We're having a baby boy!" Hermione interrupted. She couldn't contain her excitement.

"I know, honey! I can't believe it," Draco admitted truthfully.

"-and a baby girl," the healer finished.

Both Hermione and Draco's jaws dropped. "We're having... twins?" Draco managed to say through his shock. "Hermione, we're having twins!"

"Wow! I couldn't be happier." Tears of joy had begun to form in Hermione's eyes. Draco put his hand on his wife's stomach.

"Imagine, in a few months, we will have twins. Plus the baby Gin is having, our kids will never be lonely," Draco laughed, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"I'll give you two a moment with your thoughts," Healer Marsupa said before leaving the room.

"Draco, when we got married, did you imagine that we'd having kids so quickly?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't think about much on our wedding day, just how much I loved you, and how lucky I was that I was about to marry the best witch in the universe," Draco answered, nuzzling into Hermione's bushy brown hair.

_Flashback_

_Draco stood up at the altar. He was having trouble believing that today was the day he was going to marry the girl of his dreams. He looked next to him. His best man, Lucius, smiled at him, as well as the other groomsmen (Neville, Ron, Harry, as well as a couple of his old Slytherin friends who never became deatheaters). Draco's breath caught as he looked down the aisle as the wedding march began to play. He couldn't believe how amazing Hermione looked. Her wedding dress accented her every curve. It had a split-front, with a sash around the waist. _

_Draco finally remembered to breathe as his bride got closer and closer to him. 'Wow,' he thought. _

_"Who gives this woman?" the priest asked._

_"My wife and I do," Mr. Granger said, hugging his daughter. Mrs. Granger followed suit. Hermione turned to face Draco, and her father placed her hand into Draco's. Hermione stepped forward, and both her and Draco turned to face the priest. _

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of this happy couple. Draco and Hermione have chosen to write their own vows," the priest said, looking at Draco and Hermione._

_**(A/n: Yea, the next part will be fluffy. Just the vows though. Hehehe.) **_

_"Hermione," Draco began, "I have loved you since I first saw you on the Hogwarts Express before first year. I wish I had said something about it sooner, but I never did. Words can't express how much I love you. I love everything about you, from your love of books, to our hair." Draco reached over, and brushed a stray piece of hair behind Hermione's ear. "I am so happy that today, we are going to be joined as husband and wife." Everyone could feel the love between Draco and Hermione. Most of the women had begun to cry softly. _

_Hermione smiled. "Draco, I love you, more than you know. I can't wait until I am your wife, knowing that I will wake up next to you everyday. You are the best man I know, and I only wish that I found out how you felt about me sooner than I did."_

_"The father of the bride would like to sing a song to his daughter now," the priest said._

_Steve Granger walked up to the front of the room. "Hermione, this song is called "Butterfly Kisses." He began to sing as the music began._

_**There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.**_

**Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.**

**But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night.**

**All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.**

**She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"**

**Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.**

**I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. **

_There wasn't a dry eye in the house as the song ended. Mr. Granger walked back to his seat, and the priest spoke again. __"Draco, take Hermione's hand, and repeat after me." Draco, holding the wedding ring, did as he was told. "With this ring, I thee wed."_

_"With this ring, I thee wed." He slipped the ring onto Hermione's ring finger._

_"Hermione, take Draco's hand, and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."_

_"With this ring, I thee wed."_

_"Draco, you may kiss your bride." Draco pulled Hermione close, and they embraced before sharing a passionate kiss that lasted many moments. When they pulled apart, the priest said, "It is my pleasure to announce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."_

_Draco and Hermione Malfoy smiled at their guests as they walked out of the church together, hand in hand. _

_(End flashback)_

Draco smiled. "We had a glorious wedding. It's hard to believe it was only a few months ago, and now, here we are, sitting at St. Mungo's, finding out the sex of our twins. How about we go back to the house, and maybe think of some names?"

"Okay," Hermione agreed. "I'm pretty sure Ginny and Harry are going on a date tonight, so the house will be quiet. Maybe we can set up some of the things in the nursery?"

"Okay. How about we do that after we choose names, then we can make the room more personal?"

"Okay."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What are song girls names you like?" Hermione asked Draco. They were sitting on the porch of their house. Ginny and Harry left shortly after Draco and Hermione got home, so the house was quiet.

"I like the names Araya, Phoenix, Addison, Harlow, Michelle, Reagan, Nicole, Danielle... that's about it," Draco admitted.

"Lets see... how do you like Addison Michelle? For our daughter?"

Draco smiled. "Addison Michelle Malfoy. I like it. What about our son? What names do you like?"

"Hmm... I like Lucas, Justin, Leo, Michael, Matthew, Jacob, Nicholas, and Kingston. Although, I'd have to say that I do love the name Nicholas Lucius," Hermione said. She looked at her stomach. "I love you, Addison and Nicholas."

"I agree." Draco put his head near Hermione's now-visible bump. "Did you hear that?" he said to the twins. "Your mommy loves you. Daddy does, too. We won't let anything happen to you." Draco lightly kissed the bump before rising, kissing Hermione on the lips. Both were still in shock that they were going to be the parents of twins in five short months.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**So, how was it? I think it was actually not that bad, but I want opinions! Fanks (Smiles)**

**Virtual hugs for all my viewers!**

**Also, what did you think of the names?**

**Addison Michelle, and Nicholas Lucius. **

**-Kristan**

**XOXO**

**P.S. When my plot bunny ran away, I thought I wouldn't have any new ideas. But, then the plot llama came along looking for a home, so I took him in. Now, he is helping me out. THANKS PLOT LLAMA!**


	5. New baby!

**A/n: YAY! I GOT TWO DUCKS! Literally. My dad went out and bought my brothers and I a pair of ducklings. Lol. For some unknown reason, they gave me inspiration for this chapter.**

**Dedication: Puddles and Lemon! Yay duckies!**

**Ch. 5:**

January 29:

Hermione was sitting down, her hand on her stomach, Draco's arm around her. "I can't believe that in three months, we're going to be having a baby!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know," Draco agreed. "I've been thinking, for our daughter, I know we both liked the name Addison Michelle. But, the other day, I found a pretty name. Brooklyn Elizabeth. What do you think of that name?"

"I think it's really pretty. When she's born, we'll decide which of the names we are going to use," Hermione said, after a moment.

"HERMIONE!" came a pained cry from upstairs.

Hermione sighed. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go an see what's wrong with Gin." Hermione hurried upstairs, as fast as a six-month pregnant woman could. When she saw Ginny hunched over in pain, she gasped. "Ginny! Are you okay?"

"It's...time...for...the...baby!" Ginny cried out between breathes.

"Harry! Draco!" Hermione called down the steps. "Ginny's gone into labor! We need to leave, NOW!" She began to usher Ginny out of the room.

"'Mione, stay in the room with me when I have the baby," Ginny pleaded. "You'll be able to see what you'll be going though. Plus, I really need my best girlfriend in there with me; I can't go through it alone." Ginny cried out in pain again.

"Okay, I will. Breathe normally, it will help you," Hermione soothed, rubbing her hand in circles on the small of Ginny's back, a relaxation technique she had learned.

Harry rushed upstairs. He had no sooner reached the girls then Ginny began to scream. "Make the pain stop!" She pleaded.

Harry grabbed onto her, and apparated to St. Mungos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I need a healer! My girlfriend is in labor!" Harry exclaimed. A healer rushed over.

"Right this way. We just need you to fill out some forms first..." the healer began.

"Why in Merlin's name do I need to fill out forms? My girlfriend is is labor!" Harry cried. Ginny hunched over again, tears running down her cheeks from the pain. "Get her into a room, now!"

The healer shot a sympathetic look Ginny's way. "Alright, this way." She led them to a room. "She will need to change into hospital gowns, then lay down on the bed. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ginny changed, and collapsed on the bed. She looked at Hermione. "You are staying with me, right?" she asked her.

Hermione smiled at her. "Of course I am, I need to be prepared for when I have my babies, don't I?"

Ginny laughed. "Of course." She cringed. "Where is that damned healer? I want to have this baby, NOW!"

Harry hurried off to find a healer. He returned about five minutes later, the healer in tow. "We're going to give you something for the pain, and then I'm going to see how far you are," the healer said, shooting the pain medication into Ginny's IV. She checked Ginny. "It seems that you're about 7 centimeters right now. It will probably be about another hour or so until you become a mother."

Ginny smiled at the healer. "Thanks," she said as the healer left the room.

Forty-five minutes rolled by before the healer returned. "It looks like you are at 10 centimeters, so at the next contraction, I want you to push. Only one other person is allowed in the room."

"Bye, Harry, Draco," Hermione said, laughing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow," Hermione said, looking at the baby boy in Ginny's arms. "What are you going to name him?"

"Draven Blaise," Ginny answered, smiling at her newborn son. "I can't believe that he's here already; he already looks so much like his father." Ginny and Hermione looked up as they heard a sound at the door of the hospital room. "Mum!" Ginny cried as her mom walked in.

Molly had tears of joy in her eyes as she looked at her daughter and grandson. "Hi, Ginny. Can-can I hold him?" she asked.

Ginny smiled. "Of course you can, mum." Ginny handed the baby to her mother. She looked at Hermione. "You'll have one of your own in a few months," she reminded her. "Actually, you'll have two."

"I know," Hermione said, smiling back. "Do you want me to go and get Harry?"

"Sure."

Hermione left the room, heading towards the waiting room. Harry was pacing around the room, and Draco was trying to calm him down.

"Harry, Ginny's just having a baby. Nothing can happen to her," he assured Harry.

"How can you know that? From the way she was screaming, who knows what those healers where doing to her!"Harry said, his voice dripping with panic.

Hermione laughed at him. "Harry, the healers didn't do anything to her. You try pushing a baby through something as big as a golf ball without screaming." Harry just stared at her. "You can go in, and see her and the baby now if you want to."

"Okay." Harry went to go and see Ginny.

"What did she name the baby?" Draco asked after Harry was gone.

"Draven Blaise," Hermione answered. She sat down next to Draco. "It was amazing watching the birth; I can't believe I'll be going through the same thing come April!" She smiled at Draco, then her smile faltered. "Draco, what if I'm not a good enough mum to our children?"

Draco put his arm around his worried wife. "Our kids couldn't ask for a better mum," he whispered to her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day:

Draco and Hermione were back at the house, while Ginny and Draven was still at the hospital. Harry had elected to stay with Ginny, so Hermione and Draco had the house to themselves. They were currently beginning to paint their nursery.

"How about a green, maybe apple green?" Hermione suggested. "It will work for both of the babies."

"I agree," Draco answered as he began to paint. He looked around the room, at the cribs. He walked over to one. "I can't believe I was ever little enough to sleep in this," he said, gesturing to a black and oak crib. Hermione thought the same when she looked at the other crib, a white and pink one. It was a gift from her mother; the same crib that Hermione had slept in when she was born.  
Hey, 'Mione? In a few days, I have to go with my father to visit my aunt. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

Hermione nodded. "Ginny and Harry, and of course little Draven, should be back by then. I'll be fine."

"Okay."

Not long after, Draco and Hermione had given up with painting the nursery, and fell asleep. Before they knew it, it was time for Draco to go and visit his aunt.

"I'll be back before you know it," Draco told Hermione, kissing her. "Try not to miss me too much," he teased.

Hermione smirked. "Don't worry, I won't." Draco kissed her again, then apparated to Malfoy Manor. Hermione walked over to Ginny, who was holding Draven.

"Do you want to hold him?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm your Aunt Hermione," she whispered to the baby in her arms. Something didn't feel right. She gave the baby back to Ginny. She suddenly felt sick.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"I don't feel so well..." Hermione said. The room began to spin. Hermione fainted, hitting her head on the ground. Hard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A week later:

"Hermione! I'm home!" Draco called as he entered the house. He waited for a response. When he got none, he tried again. "Hermione?"

Harry came down the steps, a grave look on his face. Draco was immediately worried. _Oh no... _he thought. "Harry? Do you know where Hermione is?"

Harry looked at the ground. "Draco, Hermione..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/n: what is wrong with Hermione? Will Draco learn what's wrong? Find out soon!**

**I'm working my way through the dull chapters! It WILL get better, I promise!**

**-Kristan**

**XoXo**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! smiles! **


	6. Draco

**Disclaimer: I wish. Sorry, own nothing. **

**Author note: Thank you reviewers for last chapter! Have fun reading chapter 6. **

"Draco," Harry started. "Hermione..."

"What about her?" Draco asked, worried.

"Well..." Harry paused.

"God dammit, Potter, tell me what the hell is wrong with my wife!" Draco shouted, angered that Harry refused to tell him the problem with Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath. "Draco... 'Mione went into early labor. The twins were born way too early... and they are very underweight. They will be in ICU until they are strong enough to be in normal care."

Draco fought back tears. "What about 'Mione? Is she okay?" he chocked out, his voice constricted by the lump in his throat. Nothing could have happened to Hermione, could it? He would have been able to feel it.

"Her pressure dropped down to critical after she gave birth to the twins," Harry said, sadness evident in his voice. "Draco... the healers, they don't know if the three of them will make it."

Draco dropped to the ground, sobs shaking his body. _They can't be taken away from me like this! _The thought of losing his new family was too much for Draco to bear. He refused to let the thought that his departure a week ago may have been the last time he saw Hermione healthy linger for long.

Harry looked at Draco's tear stained face. "Do you want to go and see her?" he suggested. Draco hesitated, then nodded.

"Did-did 'Mione get to see the twins before..." Draco's voice trailed off.

Harry knew what Draco meant. He nodded his answer. "She was able to tell the healer their names before she passed out. Brooklyn Elizabeth and Nicholas Lucius. She-she said that those would be the names that you wanted. Harry paused. "Are you ready to go now?" Both apparated to St. Mungos, Draco first, with Harry not far behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

1481 Purple Pony Ave.

Barbie, England 12345

aka, _Barbie's Palace_

"Lord! Why the hell do you live in a place called _Barbie's Palace?" _Ron asked, confused beyond belief.

"Becauthe I do! You dare quethion my living arrangementth?" Voldemort asked, enraged.

"No, I'm just curious!"

"Not like you need to know, but... Barbie is my idol! With all of her pretty pink clothing and perfect blond body, who wouldn't love her?!" Voldemort shouted. "Bethideth, itth the perfect place for me and my thquirrell!" (Squirrel) (A/n: WOW, Voldie had MAJOR issues!)

Ron sniggered. "YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME, BOY?" Voldemort bellowed.

A look of fear flashed across Ron's face. "No! I mean, I live to serve you, my Lord! I would never dream of laughing at you!"

"Juth to make thure... CRUCIO!" Ron began to writhe in painn on the ground. Voldemort laughed. He found Ron's lack of tolerance for pain rather amusing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A week later, second visit:

Draco ran to the front desk of the ICU ward at St. Mungos. "Can I see my wife?" Draco asked. "Her name is Hermione Malfoy. She was brought here, along with our twins?"

The secretary at the desk checked her papers just as another Healer walked by. "Mr. Malfoy... your wife is being looked at by a group of Healers. You will be able to see her soon, after they are finished," Healer Marsalapashanagin said. Draco began to pace around the living area, mumbling things like, 'Sodding healers...', 'She's MY wife, I should be able to see her...', and 'Mione and the twins will be fine... Mione and the twins will be fine...' The healer sent sympathetic glances Draco's way. She could understand why he looked so distraught and lost; it would take a miracle for both his wife and children to survive. Thirty minutes had gone by before Draco was finally able to go and see Hermione.

"Your wife..." a healer began. Draco had an idea of what the healer was going to say by the grave look the healer was wearing. "Your wife, she's fallen into a coma. You can talk to her, but there's no definite chance that she can hear you. You may go in now."

Draco nodded, and followed the healer into Hermione's room. Unshed tears burned Draco's eyes as he looked at Hermione. She didn't look like herself. She was as pale as death. You couldn't tell she was alive, except for the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. There was dark circles under her eyes. Draco's breath began ragged as the tears began to fall freely. The same Draco Malfoy who was taught from a young age that crying was a sign of weakness. Draco sat down on a chair next to Hermione's bed, sobbing. He looked up as Harry entered the room.

_Poor Draco... _Harry thought. _He's spent the last eight years wanting a family __with Hermione... and, now that he finally has it, it could be taken away from him. He doesn't deserve that_. The room was silent, except for Draco's quiet sobs.

"Harry, what am I going to do? I can't loose Hermione!" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco, the healers are doing all they can so that they can hopefully save her," Harry said, trying to comfort Draco. It wasn't working.

"She's not going to die! I know she's not! She can't..." Draco's tear had begun to fall again.

Harry felt bad as he looked at Draco. "Everything is going to be alright. Let's go and see the twins, they are doing better. They have grown a bit since their birth!"

Draco half-smiled. "Okay." The pair walked down to the nursery, where Brooklyn and Nicholas were. They had been removed from ICU into a normal ward a few days previously, as they had begun to eat normally. In another few weeks, they would be able to go home. _Who said miracle's can't happen? I was told they were probably going to die, and they didn't. 'Mione is going to make it through this! _Draco told himself.

"Ready to see them?" Harry asked Draco. When Draco nodded, Harry led him over to two cribs, one clad in blue, the other, pink. Draco felt his heart constrict as he looked his children over. He couldn't believe that he and Hermione had created the lives of these two tiny human beings.

"Can I have a moment alone with them?" Draco asked.

"I have to go back to the house and check on Ginny and Draven anyways," Harry answered. (A/n: Did I mention Harry moved in with all of them? If not, he did.)

Draco picked up his son. "Hello, Nic," he whispered. "I'm your daddy. I'll never let anything happened to you. (A/n: awwww!!) When you get old enough, I'm going to teach you how to play Quiditch. I promise you that I am going to be the best father I can possibly be to you, and I cannot wait until you are able to come home again." Nicholas was the perfect blend of his parents. Already looking like his father, Nicholas had silver-blond hair, with chocolate brown streaks the same color as his mum's. His eyes, surrounded by dark lashes, were brown with specks of silver in them. Draco spent another few minutes talking to his son, before placing him back into the crib. When Nicholas was situated again, Draco went over to his daughter.

Draco's breath caught as he looked at his baby girl. She had all of Hermione's soft features. Her hair was a silvery-gold, a compromise between Draco's silver hair and Hermione's brown. She was sleeping when Draco picked her up. She sensed that she was being picked up by someone who loved her, and she opened her eyes to see who had picked her up. She liked his voice as he said, "Brooklyn, I can already tell that you are going to be daddy's little princess. Merlin, I love you, your brother, and you mum more than anyone could possibly know. I'll keep all of you safe until the day that I die."

Draco felt his heart explode as his daughter opened her eye's to look at him. Like her brother, Brooklyn had full, dark lashes, although her eyes were silver with specks of brown in them.

"Wow..." was all Draco was able to say as he looked at the twins one more time before leaving the room.

**A/n: opinions? Good? Bad? I just want to know what you guys thought of it. I personally thought it was pretty good. I'll give all my reviewers cookies! **


	7. Written in the Stars

**A/n: w00t! School is out! Meaning, I_ should_ have more time to write. So there will be more updates! Yay! Sorry for not updating, I have had a severe case of writers block. Anywho, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own Draven and the twins. Nothing more, nothing less. Well, and the house. Muahahahaha! I have rights man. So no, I shall not steal J.K.'s characters from her, as much as I want to. Don't sue!**

**DEDICATION: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY TWO BEST REVIEWERS, WILDANDCRAZY505 AND COURTNEY777. WHY AM I DEDICATING THIS 2 THEM? BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT. LOL. **

**Last time:**

**Draco felt his heart explode as his daughter opened her eye's to look at him. Like her brother, Brooklyn had full, dark lashes, although her eyes were silver with specks of brown in them.**

"**Wow..." was all Draco was able to say as he looked at the twins one more time before leaving the room.**

** Chapter 7: Written in the Stars**

**T**his time:

"C'mon, Harry! We only have a few more hours to get the house ready before the twins come home!"

"Calm down, Gin! Aren't you supposed to be resting anyway? You and Draven have only been home for a couple of weeks," Harry answered. He and Ginny were working their asses off organizing the twins room. Well, Ginny was anyway. Harry was more or less watching her.

Ginny smiled sheepishly at him. "I am a woman of many talents. Mother by day, nursery-organizer by night!" Draven began to cry. "Actually, change that. I'm a mother by night, also!" She laughed as she went down the hall to check on her son.

Harry looked around the room. "Okay... lets see... what should I do?" In reality, Harry was lost. He had no idea how a nursery was supposed to be set up. Ginny and Hermione set up Draven's nursery, and all that was done of the twin's nursery was what Draco had started before he went on his trip. Meaning, all that was done was the walls were painted and the cribs were put together. He continued to look around the room, his eyes stopping on a couple of shelves that were laying (or is it lying?) on the floor. _I could put those up, _Harry thought, glad he was able to find _something _to do.

Ginny walked into the room with a crying Draven. "Harry, could you take him? I think he wants his Uncle Harry." Harry held his arms out, and Ginny handed Draven to him. Immediately, the screaming child quieted down. Harry smirked; Ginny smiled. "It's like having my own personal Nanny to quiet my kids," Ginny murmured, earing herself a glare from Harry. "I mean, you are so good with children!"

"Nice save..." Harry mumbled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You can go in now, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco stood up gingerly. It had been a month since the twins were born. Draco walked into Hermione's room, and, once again, tears formed in Draco's icy gray eyes. The room was silent except for the steady beeping of Hermione's pulse. Draco took her small hand in his own, and kissed it. "Hi, 'Mione. The twins are coming home today. Ginny and Harry are setting up the nursery for us." A tear fell down Draco's cheek. He quickly wiped it away with his free hand. The stillness of the room was only broken when a healer walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy, your babies are ready to be taken home. You may get them now, if you want."

Draco nodded. Kissing Hermione, he said "Okay. Thanks for telling me."

"Anytime. Should we go and get the twins now?" The healer led Draco out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ginny! Harry! We're home!" Draco called. He burst out laughing when he saw the state that the two were in. "Wow..." Both Ginny and Harry were covered from head to toe in bright yellow paint. "Where did the two of you get paint?"

Ginny blushed. "We were painting some accents on the shelves, and the paint was just so taunting..."

"What she means is..."

"You guys decided to have a paint fight?" Draco finished for Harry, laughing. Both Harry and Ginny began to blush.

"If you want to be technical about it, then yes," Ginny said, trying to hide her embarrassment. She was like a little kid who had gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"While you guys get cleaned up, I'm going to take the twins up to their room," Draco said, starting up the stairs. He had Brooklyn in one arm, Nic in the other. He came back down a few minutes later. "I'm going back to St. Mungo's for a while. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Okay, owl us if Hermione's condition changes!" Ginny called.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, 'Mione. I'm back. The twins are at home with Gin and Harry. You should have seen those two when I got home," Draco chuckled. "They were absolutely _covered _in bright yellow paint. You know, the paint we bought for the nursery? It was hilarious, their clothes were all yellow... as well as Ginny's hair." Draco laughed again as he remembered the sight. His face became sullen. "Hermione... please wake up. I need you. The twins need you. I love you! Please... I've almost lost you before... I can't loose you. You don't want the twins to grow up without a mother, do you?" Draco looked at his wife, then leaned back in his chair. He started to quietly sing a song to himself.

_  
Stay with me  
Don't fall asleep too soon  
The angels can wait for a moment_

Come real close  
Forget the world outside  
Tonight we're alone  
It's finally you and I

It wasn't meant to feel like this  
Not without you

Cos when I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
When I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars

Don't be afraid  
I'll be right by your side  
Through the laughter and pain  
Together we're bound to fly

I wasn't meant to love like this  
Not without you

Cos when I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
When I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars

I made a few mistakes, yeah  
Like sometimes we do  
Been through lot of heartache  
But I made it back to you

Cos when I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
And when I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars

When I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
When I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars

The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars

Draco had begun to sob. The realization that the last time he may ever see his wife awake and happy was over a month ago, before he left on his trip. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice a slight stirring next to him.

"Draco?"

**A/n: so, was that chapter okay? I need everyone's opinion on it. I know it wasn't one of my longest, but thats okay. I promise, I will try harder to make my next few chapters longer. Don't worry, this story is far from over! Review please. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 7!**


	8. Voldie?

**A/n: Hello! How is everyone's summer going so far? Mine is good, but summer school is TIRING. Believe me, going 2 school 7:30 AM for 2.5 hours of P.E. Isn't that much fun. Fortunately, I have photography after that. Thanks to all my reviews!**

**Thanks:**

**DrAcOnDhErMiOnE4EvA: yes, how ever _do _I come up with them? Let me count the ways... lol, jk! Thanks for the review though. **

**Courtney777: I love the song. "Hermione's better, Hermione's better!" Has a catchy tune, don't you think? **

**Christy86: thanks for reviewing! **

**DancerPat: Yep! She's awake!**

**WildandCrazy505/Sarah: Hmm... idk. Did we kill him off already? Hm... (Voldie-fish Voldie-fish. OOOOO Voldie Voldie VOLDIEFISH!) See you when you get home from Cali! **

**Hermione-loves-Ron16311: Thanks for telling me your opinion. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Okay, onto to story!**

**Last time:**

**Draco had begun to sob. The realization that the last time he may ever see his wife awake and happy was over a month ago, before he left on his trip. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice a slight stirring next to him.**

"**Draco?"**

**This time:**

"Draco?"

"Hermione?" Draco asked, shocked. "Hermione! You're awake!"

"Um... yes? Draco, where are the twins? I want to see them!" Hermione exclaimed. She looked at her husband's expression. "Draco, why are you so surprised that I'm awake?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, holding her close. She snuggled into his chest. _I forgot how good this felt... _Draco thought to himself. He kissed his wife before saying, "Don't _ever _scare me like that again, 'Mione! Merlin, it was worse than when the Weasel tried to kill you back in seventh year...I thought I was going to lose you! When I came home from my trip and Potter told me you were in a coma..."

Hermione was shocked. "I was in a coma? How long? What happened? I don't remember anything past you leaving..."

"Maybe I should explain then..." Draco took a deep breath. "Do you remember being brought her?" Hermione shook her head. "When I went to go and visit my aunt with Lucius, you went into early labor. When you had Brooklyn and Nic a month ago, they were severely underweight. You... you got really sick after you gave birth. That was a month and a half ago. You have been in a coma ever since then..."

"Oh my goodness..." Hermione mumbled. She got an alarmed look on her face. "Draco, are the twins alright? Did they gain enough weight? Are they alive?"

"Don't worry, honey, they're alright. They are with Gin and Potter at the house."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god..." She turned her head, smiling at her husband. "So, what did I miss _this _time?"

Draco let out a strangled laugh. "Nothing, really. Harry has been helping Ginny with Draven. You should have seen Harry and Ginny the other day, they were trying to paint a shelf." Draco chuckled. "They were covered from head-to-toe with bright yellow paint. You know, the color of the twins walls?"

"I bet that was a sight to see," Hermione answered, giggling.

"You know it," Draco teased.

...

The next day:

"Ginny!" came Draco's voice up the steps. "Come here for a minute, please!"

"One minute," Ginny answered, turning to descend the steps. She squealed when she got to the bottom of the steps as she gathered her friend into a hug. "HERMIONE! You're awake! And home!"

"No, Ginny, I am still in a coma at the hospital," Hermione teased, laughing. Ginny laughed along with her before, once again, throwing her arms around Hermione's small body.

Draco watched his wife and his, well, what was Ginny to him? I guess you could call her his sister-in-law. She was basically Hermione's sister. (A/n: okay, this is uber random, but look up Tom Felton's new songs! Look up "FeltBeats" on youtube. The new one in "Time Well Spent Melody." Its AMAZING! Okay, back to the story...) The moment was broken as one the twins began to cry. "Hermione, I think the twins know that their mother is home!" Ginny said. Hermione smiled widely.

"Mommy's coming, sweethearts!" Hermione rushed up the steps to the nursery. She smiled at her daughter as Brooklyn whimpered. She picked her up, and cuddled her. "Hi, sweetie. Did you miss mommy?"

Brooklyn gurgled in response. At the same time, Nic woke up. Hermione walked over to his crib, putting her hand on his head. "oh, are you two getting hungry?" She picked up Nic, and took both infants over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, where she proceeded to feed them. Draco watched from the doorway. He fell in love with Hermione all over again. _She looks great as a mother! _Draco thought. _I can't believe she and I created those children... Wow. _Draco sneezed, alerting Hermione of his presence. Once the kids where finished eating, Brooklyn started to cry. "Draco, I think Brooklyn wants her daddy. Can you take her?"

"Of course," Draco answered. He cuddled his daughter close to his chest, kissing her on the head. It didn't take very long for both of the children to fall asleep. Once the twins were back in their cribs, Draco and Hermione went down to the parlor to have some alone time.

...

Meanwhile...

Voldemort was standing near a cliff, looking at the ocean, when a scream was heard.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!" Bellatrix shouted. Voldemort grimaced. Bellatix was _very _scary when angry. That was truthfully the only thing that Voldemort was afraid of. **(Who would have thought that Voldie would be afraid of an angry Bellatix?). **

"Dear Bella, didn't I tell you not to call me Tom?" he said in a soothing voice.

"I WILL CALL YOU WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT TO!" Bellatix screamed. Voldemort cowered again before patting Bellatrix on the back.

"May I inquire as to why you are so upset?"

"YOU KNOW WHY!"

"No, I'm afraid I don't..." Voldemort racked his memory to see if he had done anything the past few days to set Bellatix off.

"YOU STOLE MY HAIRBRUSH!" Bellatrix was seeing red. How could she style her "brillant" hair without her beloved hairbrush? **(A/n: Suddenly, the song **_**Oh where is my hairbrush? **_**From Veggie Tales is playing in my head...) **

"Oh... erm... you see... I didn't steal it, per say, I just... lended it to Crabbe Sr. He has... you see... prettier hair."

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE MY HAIRBRUSH TO THAT _IMBICILE?! _WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT!"

"I am your Lord!" Voldemort reminded her. "You won't raise your voice to me!"

"STFU!" With that being said, Bellatix slapped Voldemort. Then, she pushed him. Trying to regain his balance, Voldmort stepped backwards. Bellatrix laughed as Voldemort stepped to far back, slipped on a loose stone, and fell over the ledge of the cliff.

"MY LORD!" Ron called. "Why the hell did you kill her? He was our LEADER!"

"He stole my hairbrush," Bellatrix said simply.

...

Draco was sitting on the bed in his and Hermione's room, Hermione asleep on his shoulder. He had his arm around her shoulders. He smiled at his wife as she stirred. "Good morning, sleepy head," he whispered to her, kissing her hair. "I love you."

"Good morning," she replied, kissing him lightly on the lips. "And I love you, too." There was a tap on the window. Aro, Hermione's owl was there.

"I'll get it," Draco said, standing. He let the owl in, took the paper from it, and give it a few treats. He skimmed the front page of the paper. "Bloody hell..." he murmured.

"What?" Hermione asked. Draco passed her the paper.

**He-who-must-not-be-named Dead!**

**On Thursday, March 1, He-who-must-not-be-named was found dead near his home on Purple Pony Ave. It seems that he tripped over some sort of loose stone, and fell over a cliff. He was killed upon impact. The Ministry of Magic is working to gather all of his former Death Eaters. If you meet one, contact the Ministry IMMEDIATELY. There will be a memorial service for he-who-must-not-be-named on March the 15th. Everyone may come. The service will be at his birth home...**

The story continued on like this for a couple of pages. "Wow..." Hermione said.

"Yeah," Draco agreed. He called down the steps. "Hey, Harry, Ginny, come here! You need to read what happened!"

Harry and Ginny both came upstairs, Draven in Ginny's arms. Hermione went to check on Brooklyn and Nicholas. Harry and Ginny where both in shock after they read the article. "Wow. Who knew thatVoldemort could be killed by shoving him off a cliff?" Ginn asked.

"I don't know, but this makes my life so much easier!"

...

**End of Chapter 8! How was it? Hey, check out my new one-shot, CRUSHES. R&r on both that and this! Also, I am working on the epilogue of my G/Hr story, so if you want something of mine to read, read one of those! Enjoy. **


	9. Final Chappie! b4 epiloge

**A/n: I am SOOO sorry for not updating! I have been super busy these last few weeks. Okay my reviewers:**

**Sapphire L. Grey: Um... yes! Voldie is now a chick! I really should have looked over my chappie before I posted it... hehehe. Have fun in Arkansas! Hehehe, I still can't believe Voldie is played by Heathcliff!**

**Kat.1600: thanks for reviewing )**

**Courtney777: Omg, I love the skit! I keep thinking of the "mi" as "my" so it'd be "my" and "me" speaking. Lol. Fave reviewer )**

**Hermione-loves-Ron16311: Uh... Voldie is fictional. Its not any different than my earlier chapters. No offense, but I think Voldie deserves to be taken the way I have him in my story. Sorry if I offended you or made you angry with previous chapters. **

**Okay, now on to Chapter 9! Once again, I'm sorry. I had summer school, then VBS, then I went to Montana, and, in a few days, I'm going to D.C. Which is why I am updating now. By the way for any readers who share in this viewpoint, Harry does NOT have a evil twin named "Steve", nor does "Steve" kill everyone. (haha, Tyler!)**

**Ch. 9:**

**Last time:**

**Harry and Ginny both came upstairs, Draven in Ginny's arms. Hermione went to check on Brooklyn and Nicholas. Harry and Ginny where both in shock after they read the article. "Wow. Who knew that Voldemort could be killed by shoving him off a cliff?" Ginn asked.**

"**I don't know, but this makes my life so much easier!"**

This time:

"Draco?" a voice came from the twins room where Hermione was feeding the babies.

"Yes?" Draco walked into the room, smiling at his wife.

"Do you think that the wizarding world is safe now that Voldemorts gone? I can't help but still be concerned for our children's lives even though Voldemort is dead." Hermione had a worried expression on her face, her eyes reflecting her thoughts.

"I think they're going to grow up fine. If there was anyone evil out there, I'm sure the Minister of Magic would alert us. Either him, or my parents. Which reminds me, I invited my parents over for dinner. Is that fine with you? You don't have to make anything, I think I can manage the kitchen on my own," Draco teased.

Hermione laughed. "I don't mind cooking. Just tell me an hour or so before they come over, so I have time to start preparing a meal."

"Well, if you insist on cooking..." Draco joked. "I told them to be over by six, does that give you enough time?"

"I think so. Since I'm cooking, can you run to the store for me and pick up a few things? The list in on the counter."

"Can do." Draco walked downstairs to get the list, then apparated to the grocery store.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Honey, I'm HOOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEE!" Draco called into the house two hours later.

"Cooommmingg, dahling," Harry said, walking into the room. Ginny (who was sitting in the living room) and Draco burst out laughing. "Glad to amuse!" Harry mumbled.

"Whats so funny?" Hermione asked, walking down the steps. Draco and Ginny looked at eachother before laughing again.

"Nothing," Draco said once he got his laughter under control. "Hows the twins?"

"They're fine. Sleeping, as usual," Hermione answered, kissing her husband lightly on the lips. "Well, I need to start cooking. Feel like helping me in the kitchen, Draco?"

"Sure," he answered.

Hermione and Draco set off to work in the kitchen. A few hours later, they were finally done preparing the meal. Just in time, for as soon as Hermione set the food on the table, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ginny called. She opened the door. "Narcissa, Lucius, how nice to see you again! Hermione just finished cooking; why don't you head on into the dining room?"

Hermione smiled as her mother-in-law entered the room. "My, my, this food smells delicious! I can't wait to taste it!" Narcissa took a bite of the food. "Mmm! This is amazing!"

Delicious," Lucius agreed. "Hermione, did you make this yourself?"

"She did," Draco said proudly. "My wife is an amazing cook."

"Aw, Draco, thats sweet," Hermione said. A cry came from upstairs. "Oh, looks like the twins are up. Narcissa, would you like to come and help me bring down your grandchildren?"

"Of course!" Narcissa and Hermione went up to the twins room.

"So, Draco, anything new happen since the last time we saw you?" Lucius asked. It had been between two and three weeks since the Malfoys had seen their son and his children.

"Not that I can think of. Its hard to believe the twins are already three monthes old! Time passing by so fast!" Draco admitted.

"Oh, don't worry, it'll pass even faster after their first birthday," Lucius told Draco. "Then they'll start primary school, then they'll start Hogwarts, then they'll graduate, then you'll have grandkids of your own."

"They're too young for me to be thinking about my grandkids yet," Draco laughed.

"Aw, are you getting sentimental, dear?" Hermione asked. She had just gotton downstairs with Nic, Narcissa close behind with Brooklyn.

"Never," Draco said, turning a pale pink.

Hermione kissed her husband. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**FIN**

OoOoOoOoOo

**a/n: and thats the end! I apologize if it wasn't the best. There will be an epilogue. I am planning on posting it either late tonight, or tomorrow morning. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, or either added me to their story or author alerts! I am leaving for D.C. On Sunday, and while I am on the train (2 days on a train...) I am going to be starting on writing a Lily/James story. Please read that once I post it. **


	10. Epilogue

**a/n:Finally, the epilogue! Enjoy! **

15 Years later...

"Come on, kids! You don't want to miss the train!" Hermione called over the din her household was making.

"Coming, mum," Brooklyn called down the steps. Hermione smiled at her daughter. "Are Ginny and Harry and their kids coming here?" Brooklyn asked, hopeful. She and Draven had started going out over the summer, and she couldn't wait to see him again.

"No, they are just going to

"Okay, everyone ready?" Draco asked. When everyone nodded, he said, "Okay, grab ahold now! The portkey is about to leave!" Everyone grabbed on, and soon landed inside of Platform 9 ¾. Draven and Nic immediately left their parents sides to go and visit with their girlfriends. Brooklyn decided to be the good child, and stayed by her parents a little while longer.

"Okay, Avonlea, are you ready for your first year at Hogwarts?" Draco asked his daughter. Avonlea nodded. "Okay. Your sister is a prefect, so, if you have any problems, just go to her, okay?"

"Okay, dad," Avonlea said. She paused for a minute before continuing, "What house do you think I'll be in? Mum was a Gryffindor, you were a Slytherin, Brooklyn is a Ravenclaw, and Nic is a Hufflepuff."

"You could be any of the house," Hermione said. "Either way, we'll be proud of you."

"BROOKLYN!" came a voice through the crowd.

Brooklyn squealed. "Draven!" She ran over and gave her boyfriend a kiss. "Bye mum, dad! Bye, Alexia! Love you guys!" She quickly ran back to hug her parents and sister. "See you guys at break!"

"Mum, when can I go to Hogwarts? I'm sick of being home!" Alexia complained.

"Soon enough, dear. You get to go next year!"

"Fine..." Alexia was not a happy camper.

The train whistle blew as it left the station. Hermione began to tear up. "Can you believe it, Draco, another one of our babies going off to Hogwarts!"

"I know. It seems like only yesterday we had brought Nic and Brooklyn home from the hospital..."

"Yeah." Hermione gave one final look at the train before she, Draco, and Alexia left for home.

"Alexia, have you ever heard about how your mother and I got together..."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thanks to all of my reviewers for this story!**

**Courtney777**

**Kat.1600**

**Sapphire L. Grey**

**Tonks-713**

**Hermone-loves-ROn16311**

**MRSBriMarieMalfoy**

**christy86**

**dancerPat**

**Myrtle's Friend.xox**

**X.x.Tare.x.X.**

**Malfoylvr4eva**

**slytherin-princess-no1**

**TaimaHawk12**

**harrypotter2010**

**Ninga Monkey -jellybeans**

**xMOSHPIT**

**weasleyandtaylor**

**whatifgirl**

**I love you all! Thanks so much for reviewing my story! It meant a lot to me. :smiles!:**


End file.
